I got a Yao Wang unit?
by ChibiBlueTomato
Summary: My first fic. Another unit story, Always wanted to try one of those. Contains minor violence and bad language.


**I got a… Yao Wang unit?**

"What is this, father?" The teen asked her male parent.

"I don't know, I got it from one of my customers when I delivered groceries for his Japanese-or-whatever-restaurant, as a payment." The dark-brown haired parent replied to the oldest of his daughters.

"Why are you giving me it then?" The girl named Vieno once again questioned her dad and referred to the large box, which now stood in the small apartment Vieno, her mother and her little siblings shared. The two girls father lived some quarters away, as Vieno's mother had a divorce when their daughters were about two and three years old. On the other hand, they had a little brother with a different dad, who their mother was divorced from as well.

"I figured, since you and your sister are somewhat interested in Asian culture, you could share whatever it is. Think of it as a gift while I'm going to USA on a business meeting, and an early Christmas gift as well."

"I wish I could go to America too! I've only been there once, in Florida." Vieno exclaimed of how jealous she was. "Where in USA are the meeting?"

"In Washington DC." Her father said and smiled. He always smiled so mischievously, like a teenager ready to observe a prank he's been up to, pay off. Vieno also came to think how different she looked from her dad, he had very dark hair, while her own was pale blonde.

"We're going to miss you, even my useless little sister, Hanne…"

"Don't you two fight while I'm away."

"No promises, dad. No promises."

"Then you won't get this box and what in the world is inside of it."

"Fine." Vieno said and hugged her father goodbye. As he left, she started to eye the tall box.

The wooden box was heavy, she couldn't lift it, and neither was she able to see the top of it, as it was about ten centimetres higher than the teen. Vieno wanted to shake it, to hear if something was inside, but was afraid of breaking what was inside, and it was way too heavy anyway.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang loudly, and Vieno opened it slowly. What was outside was her father who seemed stressed and frequently glanced down at the wristwatch on his right arm, barely visible under his grey blazer, which only left its home in the wardrobe on special occasions, like business meetings at the company her father worked for.

"I forgot to give you this." Vieno's father, who was in his middle-thirties, hurriedly said and placed a thick book in her arms, before again rushing down the stairs in the apartment building, to arrive at his brown-blackish Volvo that was parked below the family of Vieno's apartment. As he got set, the gas pedal was pushed down to meet the recently cleaned car floor.

A sigh escaped from the blonde fourteen-year-olds lips and the teen locked the door carefully. Afterwards, she sunk together to the floor in the small hall, where the family's shoes were neatly placed on a white and silverfish shelf, and above you could find the matching jackets. Every piece of clothing could be found in three different sizes, one for the six year old brother, one for the twelve year old sister and the mother and Vieno shared the same size, even though Vieno was some centimetres taller.

She slowly looked up at the box, which was mistaken for Japanese by her father, although it was clearly Chinese, a mistake only her father could make, and then at the book. The thick book was red with yellow stars on it, and it reminded Vieno of some flag although she could not remember which. On it, she read the text "YAO WANG: User Guide and Manual".

"What the hell is a 'Yao Wang'?" Vieno asked herself quietly, and luckily she was at home by herself, otherwise her mother would scold her for swearing. However, she would come home in about half an hour to make dinner. Vieno saddened at the thought, as her mother always was so tired after a day of work, that she would fall asleep for a short while on the black sofa in the living room, which shared a border with the kitchen, her little brother, Mervin's room and the hall she was currently in.

Full of curiosity, she started to skim through the manual. It was thick, and she randomly browsed through it, so it took a long time to find info of what it was. The answer she found was that it was some kind of robot-human. This only fed Vieno's growing sense of curiousness, and she decided not to wait until her sister came home, as she had previously promised.

A page caught her interest, one that said "How to remove your YAO WANG unit from packaging", as it seemed rather hard to open the solid wood box. The instruction read three different options of how to open it. All of them sounded ridiculous.

Alternative one, sing the Chinese National anthem. Number two, play Japanese, Korean or Cantonese music. And the last option, speak Russian. Vieno didn't bother to read the consequences, they all probably said something like "…and then your unit will magically open the box by itself and blah, blah blah…" or "…then your YAO WANG unit, whatever a unit now was, will explode itself out of the box…"

Vieno didn't know the Chinese National anthem, she had some Japanese music on her Ipod, but unfortunately, it broke down last week when she dropped it on the ground, since she's rather clumsy. However, she knew some basic Russian words like "nyet", "privet" and "da", which a boy in her class taught her when they were chilling with their friends in the school's Rec Room.

So, as the manual encouraged her to, Vieno started to pronounce the words, though very badly. Nothing happened. She decided to pry off the lid anyway, to see the object inside. But first, she needed to find something to bend with. Finding what Vieno sought was harder than she thought, as her family had only moved in two months ago, and she took very long time on herself to get to feel at home. Before, they'd lived at a big house nearby with her mother's new man, Hans, before another divorce, which the man still was not over, and he frequently visited to pray for another chance with Vieno's mother.

The thing she decided to use was a crowbar that was hidden deeply in the locker where utilities for cleaning was, like swabs and cleaning products. Vieno nearly had to drag it on the floor as the cold metal tool was heavy. With great struggles, the wooden lid fell off with a clang, only a wooden version of it.

As the blonde admired her work, she climbed on the box's wall to have a glance inside. The curiosity in her mind quickly changed to shock when her head was hit with something black and hard, causing her to fall backwards, landing on the black and white carpet on the hard, wooden floor. Her back and head started to ache, and she winced and groaned in sudden pain. Vieno felt tears welling up in her eyes, what in the world was it that she got from her father?! That was all she could think before blackness spread out in her sight, and replaced her clear vision. The crying teenager fell unconscious.

When she woke up, Vieno noticed her mom would be home in fifteen minutes, and she had no idea of the dangerous thing that was roaming around somewhere in the small apartment. The next thing was that Vieno lied on the sofa, in front of the TV, and not on the floor in the hall.

"Must have been a dream." She stated and relaxingly let her head fall down on the comfy, grey pillow again. Vieno's body shook a little when her neck touched the pillows edge, and some paper tissues fell out of her nose. Vieno twitched, she didn't put any in her nose. As she looked more closely at them, she shuddered. The tissues were bloody.

"I'm nose-bleeding?! What the hell!" She yelled and stood up from her comfortable pose. Vieno also started to feel the aching pain from her forehead, and there she felt swollen and warm. Nope, no dream after all, she thought.

Vieno started to wander the apartment, silently she sneaked around. When she reached the bedroom she shared with her sister, another shock was experienced. What she saw was an Asian girl from behind, and it was hard to decide age from behind, but she seemed to be the same height as Vieno herself. What she held tightly in her arms was her sister's snow leopard plush, which Vieno had bought to Hanne for her birthday and a kind of creepy, giant panda, which she'd never seen before.

The girl had long, dark brown hair in a ponytail on the left side of her head and she seemed to be happy, not dangerous, but you'll never know, maybe she was a crazy, psychopath sadist?

"Look at this cute snow leopard plush, panda, aru!" The girl said, and Vieno noticed that it was a boy after all, with some feminine features. To be honest, Vieno always thought long haired boys were girls at first, she never admitted it though.

"So you're awake, aru?" The boy asked, and turned around. When he did, Vieno could see that he had a wok in front of him, probably what hit her some minutes ago. Just thinking of it made Vieno uneasy, and she flinched slightly, backing away two steps.

"Aiyaa! I'm sorry about before, I thought you were that bastard Ivan, aru! He's always bugging me, aru!" The boy said and rose from Vieno's bed, taking a few slow steps towards her.

"You hit me so hard I fell unconscious! I got a nose-bleed too!" Vieno accused, and then shyly backed away around the doorway's corner.

" I apologized, didn't I, aru?"

"That does not guarantee you will not do it again…"

"That's right, aru. I promise I will not, aru. And again, I'm outmost sorry about the incident, aru."

"What were you doing in that box anyway?"

"You mean you didn't order me, aru? I could have guessed, not many people order Yao Wang units, aru. They sadly prefer that Opium bastard or even my brother, Kiku Honda over me, sadly, aru…" The Asian man, rather than boy, said.

"But, well…"

"What, aru?"

"It is a little understandable when you hit people with your wok."

"You're so rude! You're like Kiku when I started raising him, aru!" Yao exclaimed in an angry manner.

Vieno snickered slightly before she continued their conversation. "Haha, sorry. But why are you able to buy these "units", when they are kind of human?"

"Crazy anime-fan-girls and their needs, you know, aru." The dark haired brunette said in a way that made it obvious to Vieno it wasn't any "normal" needs. Even so, she asked him further.

"What… needs do you mean?"

"… You know, sexual company- wait, aru! I should not have this kind of conversation with a young girl like you, aru! It is wrong, aru!" He suddenly blushed intensily.

"Haha, you're funny when you're mad! I already understood that stupid! I only wanted you to say it!" Vieno laughed manically.

"Why did I have to be delivered to a teen with weird humour, aru? You westerners are so different from the people at home…" Yao said as Vieno continued to laugh, but now it was more of a giggle.

The laughing girl sat down on the bed, next to the man, and tried to stop. Yao finally snapped at her and gave her a very gentle push in the side, but it was enough to make the light girl roll over in the bed, landing on her hurting forehead, as the Chinese was a lot stronger than he seemed.

"Ow…" Vieno started, suddenly exchanging the laughter attack into rapid sniffling.

"I'm sorry, aru!" Yao said, panicking, he didn't intend the slightest in hurting the young blonde again. "Are you okay, aru?"

"Ugh… Yeah, it only hurts like hell…" Vieno whined.

"No, aru. It only hurts like hell when it is by purpose caused by your family and others you trust and love, aru… Like that time, aru…" He said and got a melancholy look on his face, which made Vieno think it was a bad wording of herself to put it like that. She regretted it so much, as the sadness that overwhelmed the young man's expressions made her want to cry. Vieno understood he carried a bad past on his back, something family-related. "So don't say that, aru."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by the sound of the unlocking door. "Damn it! Mom is home!" Vieno exclaimed and got stressed immediately.

"What are you doing, aru?!" The Chinese man protested when she tried to force him into the wardrobe of her room, which was more of a walk-in-closet she shared with her sister and mother.

"My mother would throw you out in no-time if she saw you! My mother doesn't really trust adult men right now!" Vieno explained silently with an angry tone.

"Why, aru?" He said confusedly.

"Because she recently was through a divorce. Stay quiet now." Vieno demanded with the angry tone remaining as she closed the wardrobe's door in the Chinese man's face and a muffled "Aiyaa!" was heard.

"Vieno? I'm home!" The mother's voice was heard.

"I'm in my room, mother." Vieno replied happily and skipped out to the hall. She saw her mother's tired face and then looked at her little brother she had picked up at the school nearby. He cheerfully greeted his sister with a hug, took off his blue boots and jacket and proceeded to his favourite place in the world, the TV, or rather, his Playstation 3. Weird, they didn't notice the box, Vieno thought. "They must be too concerned of something else." She muttered to herself as their mother went to her own bed, to sleep a little after a work day. Before she did, she had a favour to ask her oldest child. As Vieno was called into the bedroom of her mother, she walked slowly.

"Vieno, could you-"The mother was cut off by surprise. "What happened to your forehead?! And your nose is bleeding!"

"You know how clumsy I am, I fell in the stairs when I went home from school. The nurse checked, and it wasn't that bad."

"My poor daughter!" Her mother said genuinely and took the fourteen-year-old into an embrace. "You need to be more careful. Your Ipod broke last week, and I don't want you to break as well."

"No promises, mother. No promises."

"If you do not promise that, I won't be able to sleep."

"Fine." Vieno said. "Was there anything else?" She asked and took the hand of her mother into her own.

"Can you take care of your brother today?" The mother asked so kindly and sadly that Vieno couldn't help but accept, even though she had to do her Spanish homework for tomorrow, as she, like always, had postponed her duties to the last minute. Vieno sat by her mother until her mom fell asleep.

Then, she went to check on the man from the box in her wardrobe, but he was not there. Vieno started to panic, and ran into the living room, where she found the Chinese playing video games with her brother.

"Hey, Vieno! Do you want to watch us play? I found this cool guy called Yao, and he's very good at the game too!" Mervin cheered, not turning from the screen, where two small avatars of pixeled fabric ran around as the controlling boy and man told them to via the gaming console.

"So your name is Vieno, aru? I apologize for not introducing myself properly, I'm known as Wang Yao or China, aru." The man apparently known as China told Vieno.

"China? Why China?"

"Vieno isn't really a name to brag with either, aru." Yao replied, close to snapping. "And I'm a nation after all, or a personification rather, aru."

"I just asked, now you're the one that is rude."

"Hmpf..." China swallowed another insult he was about to utter.

"Be friends, I'm trying to play video games here!" Mervin said innocently.

"That is right! We're playing video games now Vieno, so you shouldn't disturb us, aru!"

Vieno sighed and went past the hall, where there was no track of that there ever was a wooden box there. Yao must have gotten rid of it, she thought to herself. But, maybe she should eye through the manual? Where was it by the way? Vieno looked around, and spotted it on the hat shelf. Weird name, the family didn't own any hats, only knitted caps in a variation of colours.

Vieno brought it down and started reading at the "Technical Specifications" section. She didn't understand much of it, what did it mean that he replied to unusual names like "China" and "Aniki"? And the length joke in it just proved that the company which sold people like Yao were real perverts. It was funny though, and Vieno surprisingly wondered if the joke was a true statement, "Big suprises come in small packages", seriously? She quickly dismissed the thought of finding out if it was true, of course. Vieno wasn't a pervert.

The apartment's door once again opened, and the fourteen-year-old quickly ran to see who arrived. Or left. As she went into the hall, her blue orbs met a pair of familiar olive green ones.

"So you're home, Hanne? Where were you?" Vieno asked her little sister.

"I visited a friend." Hanne answered.

"The clock is only 16.00. You usually hang out with friends to 18.00. Did anything happen?"

"No, my friend, Amy, were going to an Italian restaurant to eat. They were celebrating her dad being promoted or something." Hanne told her big sister.

"I see."

"What the hell is that box over there?" Hanne suddenly asked as she noticed the gigantic, wooden object.

"Something I need to get rid of."

"Is that what dad talked about? You opened it without me! Seriously, what the hell!"

"You're lucky not to have been there, I was hit with a fucking wok!"

"A wok? What is a wok?"

"A Chinese cooking utensil, aru!" Yao told her as he entered the hall.

Vieno swore, she'd never seen Hanne so surprised. Ever. And they've always known each other, heck they're sisters for God's sake!

Hanne remained stunned, but immediately relaxed when the Chinese didn't seem hostile.

"I'm Hanne." Vieno's younger sister said, kind of monotone-sounding.

"I'm Wang Yao, it is a pleasure to meet you, aru!" Yao said, and didn't forget to add an innocent smile. Vieno didn't find it innocent, she'd come to find the Chinese utterly creepy and unstable, like he snapped easily at her. Don't forget Vieno's a crybaby drama queen, so she tends to exaggerate a lot, making China seem like Russia number 2. We all now that's as far from truth you can get.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't catch your name before, aru!" China said to Vieno.

"I-I-I'm Vieno" The blonde said, and stammered as she was caught thinking of Yao like he was a psycho. "I hope he can't fucking read minds…" She thought to herself.

"Yao! I want to play more games with you!" Mervin called from the living room, and Yao walked into the room, happily and leisurely.

"What the hell did dad get for us? A human?" Hanne said.

"Turns out he's a genetic copy or something of an anime character." Vieno shrugged. "Oh, and he's a psycho."

"Oh my God, that's so… Cool!" Hanne yelled. "Which anime?"

"Never asked." The blonde older sister said. "Feel free to do so yourself." And with that, the conversation was over, and the younger sister started to remove her jacket and boots, before storming into her room.

It didn't take long before a loud scream was heard, and Vieno rushed into the room the two shared. Surprisingly, her sister wasn't being murdered, nor abused by a crazy Chinese and his wok. After a short moment of thought, the fourteen-year-old remembered that the man named Yao was in the living room, not in their room. What met her sight still surprised her.

"What a cute panda!" Hanne exclaimed as her sister entered.

Hanne happily held the incredibly creepy creature in her arms and continued to rant about how cute it was. Vieno disagreed.

"If you dislike it so much, you can have the weird Chinese, and I can have this adorable panda!" The younger sister squealed.

"If that's how you want it, I guess. I still don't think we could say I "own" Yao, he is a human after all." Vieno stated. "And a psycho." She added.

"Come on, he doesn't seem so bad, you're being mean to him." Hanne mentioned and started to give all attention to her new pet. "Give him another chance, Vieno."

"I hate it when you sound smarter than me, I'm older after all!" Vieno told her, slightly irritated and left the room.

"What's the matter? You sound upset." Yao stood outside the room and questioned.

"I-I…" Vieno said, startled of the man's sudden arrival. "I thought you were with Mervin."

"He wanted to play a little by himself."

"Oh."

"So why are you upset?" The Chinese said with a confused look.

"I, um, guess I'm a little easy to irritate when we're hungry." Vieno lied hesitantly.

"Then I could cook something, aru! Do you like Chinese cuisine, aru?" Yao asked excitedly.

"Yes, but we do not have any ingredients for those meals, my mother doesn't like it as much as I do." Vieno said, and thought about what to do, perhaps the psycho would go on a rampage if he didn't get some Asian food. "Well, there is a Chinese restaurant in town. We could take the bus there."

"Yay! Are we having China-food today?!" Mervin said and started to chant happily.

"I wanna go to!" Hanne insisted and pouted slightly.

"That would be nice, aru." China stated.

"What about mom?" Hanne asked, their mother needed to eat too. "She's too tired to make any by herself today."

"I guess we can take some home with us for her, you know she can't find out about Yao, so she can't go with us, but we can bring some for her. So she has to eat Asian food, even though mom dislikes it." Vieno revealed her plan.

"How can someone dislike food from my country, aru?" The man questioned himself, and put his hands on his forehead. He was close to crying.

"Don't cry!" Vieno squealed, worried the man would become unstable.

"I-I wasn't crying, aru! I just… I'm hungry, let's go to the restaurant, aru."

"I don't want Yao to be sad…" Mervin said, starting to sniffle himself.

"Aw… so cute, aru!" The Chinese exclaimed and hugged Mervin. The six-year-old let out a yelp in surprise, before he started to squirm in Yao's sudden embrace.

"I think he needs some air." The giant panda said.

"Huh?" Hanne and Vieno both said, confusedly.

"Y-you can talk?!" Hanne asked in surprise and panic, she started to find the panda a little creepy.

"Of course panda-aru can speak, aru!" Yao Wang said and loosened his grip of the young boy a little.

"I think I'm going crazy…" Vieno quietly muttered in fear of the newest residents of her home. "A psycho and a panda, what a gift." She finished, her words drenched in sarcasm.


End file.
